Race 'N' Chase
by FastCarsNoRules220
Summary: Framed for a crime he never committed, Sam Smith sets off to an illegal cross country race to avenge the death of his friend at the hands of his rival. But will he manage to get from San Francisco to New York in one piece with the world's fastest police force in his rear view mirror? Based on the 2014 Need for Speed movie, as well as The Run and Hot Pursuit 2010. Rated T for Teen.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hello guys, I'm FastCarsNoRules220! Some of you may know me from YouTube. This is gonna be my first ever official fan fiction I will be making, though not really my "first". I did make a couple of stories back a few years ago, though none of them seem to make any sense, or I have lost interest in making them, so they have been deleted. Hopefully I don't lose my motivation in making this story, and that I will try my best to keep it as interesting as possible. Anyways, this story will be based on the Need for Speed movie from 2014, as well as the games Hot Pursuit 2010, The Run, and a bit of Most Wanted 2005. I will be using my own created characters, with some being based on or named after real video game characters. Let's get started on the adventure shall we?**

Chapter 1: Introduction

San Francisco, CA, 7:30pm

In a garage somewhere near the Embarcadero, two mechanics were busy working on the combustion engine of a 1963 Chevrolet Impala convertible, which was sitting on a car lift. One of the men was underneath the car, while the other was on the hood.

Their names are B.D. Joe and Jacky Bryan. B.D. Joe is from an African American family who grew up in the city of Los Angeles. He has deep passion for car culture in the West Coast of the United States, and usually drives around in his yellow Impala low-rider (the car he is currently working on) which has been customized to look like a taxi. He wears a blue shirt with white sleeves, red jeans, backwards snapback and sunglasses.

Jacky Bryan on the other hand grew up in the city of Chicago. He has a huge interest in Martial Arts and the Japanese car culture, and is usually seen driving in a modified red 1999 Nissan Skyline R-34 with a black hood and spoiler made out of carbon fiber. He wears a black Martial Arts uniform with a red belt and headband, with spiky blond hair pointing upwards. He and B.D Joe both work for the garage owner, Sam Smith, who is currently outside having a chat with a businessman.

"I'm gonna need 4 clicks of compression" B.D. asks Jacky.

"Alright." Jacky was about to press the compression button.

"Actually, make it 3." B.D. suddenly changes his mind "No, 2. Two's perfect!"

"You wanna make up your mind? What is it, 2, 3, or 4?"

"Exactly..." B.D. began to tease him.

"You know I'm gonna hurt you right?"

B.D. began to laugh and finally made up his mind, "Two!"

Jacky then gave a sigh, "Thank you..."

"Yo guys!" A young girl calls out. Her name is Tara McIvor, youngest in the job at the age of 18 years old. Much like B.D. Joe, she also wears a backwards snapback hat, as well as some racing gloves, a purple T-Shirt with a star on it, blue jeans and a pair of UGGs boots. She is a fan of fast and exotic vehicles since childhood and wishes to never grow up. She comes from a wealthy family from Las Vegas and drives around in a black 1980 Lamborghini Countach LP400 S fitted with a front spoiler.

"Hey Tara, what's up?" B.D. asks as he proceeds to climb down from the car lift.

"Check out this awesome movie that I found!" Tara then shows the video on her iPhone to B.D. and Jacky. It shows a black Lamborghini Countach (similar to Tara's car) stopping at a 55 speed limit sign, with a lady getting out of the car and spraying an X on the sign as well as a small circle. The Lamborghini proceeds to drive away afterwards, with the cops chasing after it.

"Heh, what movie is this from?" B.D. asks.

"The Cannonball Run, it's from the early 1980s." Tara replies. "It's about an illegal cross country race across America."

"I know that movie." Jacky says, "I remember watching it back when I was younger, apparently I've seen the other two sequels. The third one is called Speed Zone, which had some awesome soundtracks!"

"Wow, that's nice to know!" As the video ended, Tara puts her iPhone back into her pocket. "You know, I kinda wish I could join a cross country car race. I mean, you'd get to see the beautiful scenery change as you drive from state to state, and getting that million dollar jackpot if you cross the finish line in first!"

"Yeah, it would be quite a drive, but we all know street racing is an illegal thing after all, unless you want to get arrested by your bigger sister, heh heh." B.D. teases Tara. "Say, I wonder what Sam's up to?"

After talking to the businessman at the garage door, Sam Smith began walking back inside.

"Hey Sam!" Tara greets cheerfully.

"Hey Tara!" Sam approaches to his workers.

"Who was that at the door?" B.D. asks.

"Uh, just old customer, that's all."

"Oh, I didn't recognize him."

"Yeah, he's gonna be bringing in his car on Friday, our job to find out what's wrong with it." Sam then turned to the rest of his crew. "Say, what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, just some movie about a cross country car race that Tara showed us, it's called The Cannonball Run." Jacky replied.

"You know, it would be cool if we both joined a race across the United States." Tara began encouraging Sam. "After all, look at all those trophies that you won in the champion exhibition auto racing!"

"Aw shucks, it was nothing." Sam smiled. "I love driving fast cars and all, but I'm not sure about a cross country race. I mean, I wouldn't want your sister to be in my rear view mirror and giving me a speeding ticket."

"You still have a thing for my sister, don't cha?" Tara began teasing Sam.

"Stop it..." Sam face began to turn red as the gang laughed. "Say, speaking of racing, Tara, we better get ready for tonight's race. They'll be closing downtown San Francisco, and we're up against some team racers in a Dodge Charger and a Porsche 911. Five grand to whoever wins."

"I'm so looking forward to that!" Tara says in excitement.

Later that night, the streets of downtown San Francisco were closed by barriers, which formed the race route. Spectators began cheering as muscle cars, tuners, and older model supercars race past them at a high speed, some even making jumps on the hilly streets and others were drifting on corners. Sam and Tara pulled in with their cars, a dark green _Bullitt_ 1968 Ford Mustang GT Fastback and the black Countach LP400 S. Jacky and B.D. walked up to them.

"You guys ready for this?" B.D. asks.

"Oh I'm ready, baby! Ready like Freddie! " Tara exclaims. The gang then laughs.

"You know Tara, about that cross country thing that you've been saying. Maybe I'd like to go on a road trip across the US one day." Sam thought. "I never really get to experience the beautiful sceneries that our country has provided us."

"Yeah, it's usually a once in a lifetime experience. I always dreamed of going on big adventures since was little..." Tara said while thinking of her younger days.

Then, a black customized 2005 Ford Mustang GT with a flames vinyl and an RZ logo on the sides pulled in. Tara turned to where the car is. "Oh man, my sister and Razor are here. Sorry for not telling you, Sam..."

"Nah, its fine." Sam said, while staring at the Mustang.

"But coming with Razor isn't... What's that fool even doing here?" Jacky wondered.

"Maybe he came to watch how a real racer drives!" B.D. began to chuckle.

"Yeah, but that guy's raced Indy before." Jacky explains. He then checks on his watch. "By the ways, your race is gonna start soon. Good luck!"

"Hey, thanks Jacky!" Sam replied. Before he and Tara got into their cars, Tara's older sister, Taylor McIvor, began to approach them. She is the ex-girlfriend of Sam, and Razor's current fiancé.

"Hey sis!" Tara greeted happily.

"Hey Tara, you're racing tonight, aren't you?" Taylor asks.

"Yup!"

"Be careful, okay?"

"I will!" Tara then opens the driver side scissor door of her Lamborghini and sat inside. Taylor then went to Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Taylor." Sam smiled. "So uh, how's the police force?"

"It's pretty cool. I just made some friends actually, and the cars they have in their fleet are very fast and expensive." Taylor thought.

"Yeah, they're called the Team American Speed Enforcement (T.A.S.E.) for a reason after all. Probably the best police force in the world, it's pretty lucky of you to get to drive a Lamborghini police car or something."

"Yeah... By the way, thanks for watching out for Tara. I appreciate that."

"Hey, no problem Taylor, she's like a little sister to me."

There was a short silence as both Sam and Taylor stared into the night sky for a bit. Then Taylor spoke up.

"Apparently, Razor has something he wants to talk to you about."

"I doubt that." Sam thought.

"After the race though, I wouldn't want to distract you."

Sam nodded, "Alright then."

"Good luck Sam!"

"Thanks, you look beautiful by the way!"

 **Well, that's it for Chapter 1!** **Just want to let you guys know,** **the 'Razor' mentioned in this isn't the same as the one from Most Wanted 2005, he just happens to share the same name. Characters like B.D. Joe and Jacky Bryan are also named after video game characters (B.D. Joe from** _ **Crazy Taxi**_ **, and Jacky Bryan[t] from** _ **Virtua Fighter**_ **, both of them also appeared in** _ **Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing**_ **.) Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: San Francisco Showdown

**Back with another chapter! If you guys want to check it out, I made a cover art for this story posted on YouTube: watch?v=JOtO-zAzFm8. Apparently I originally planned to do a comic for this story, but I got really lazy over time, so I decided to type it out instead and post it here on fanfiction. Anyways, back to the story!**

Chapter 2: San Francisco Showdown

South Beach, 9:00pm

Engines began revving as the four cars lined up at the start line underneath the Bay Bridge. Sam in his dark green 1968 Ford Mustang looked to his right to see a black 1968 Dodge Charger R/T pull up next to him. He couldn't clearly see who the driver was, just rather a dark shadow figure. Behind him was Tara's black Lamborghini Countach with a green 1982 Porsche 911 Turbo fitted with an RWB body kit next to her. From his rear view mirror, Sam saw the Countach's pop up lights flipping open while Tara was revving her V12 engine. He knew she was ready to hit the streets just as he was. Then, a lady holding a chequered racing flag walked onto the street.

The lady then pointed at the driver of the Charger, who revs his engine. She then points at Sam. He nodded at her, showing that he was ready. Soon, the lady raised her flag and waved it down. Sam's car lifted into the air like a drag car and the sound of squealing tires were heard. They were off.

They raced down the Embarcadero at a high rate of speed. Though it may seem like Tara's Countach and the Porsche could have an advantage of winning this race, both Sam's Mustang and the Charger have been heavily modified to reach supercar speeds. Sam immediately pushed the nitrous button in order to stay ahead of the pack for a bit. Above them, a helicopter flew right over with a camera underneath, filming the race which was being aired on TV. As they got to the end of the Embarcadero, the racers began pulling a drift to the left onto Bay Street, westbound past the North Beach and Fisherman's Wharf.

Meanwhile at a restaurant near the race start line, B.D. and Jacky were watching the race on TV while having some snacks. Then Razor walked in towards the table that they were sitting at. "Mind if I watch with you guys?" He asks. B.D. and Jacky stared at him.

The race progressed towards the Fillmore Street intersection. Crowds on the side of the road were cheering as the cars flew past them. The driver of the green Porsche then managed to speed past the three other racers, taking the lead until it got onto the T-intersection. Realizing he was going too fast, the Porsche driver pulls the handbrake, sending the car spinning out of control and facing the wrong direction. Sam quickly hits the brakes, narrowly missing the Porsche before making a turn onto Fillmore Street. Both Tara and the Dodge Charger followed what Sam did.

"That was a close call, he got lucky there." Razor commented about Sam while watching the race with B.D. and Jacky.

"It's not luck. He's patient." Jacky explained.

The Porsche regained its control and continued the race, though he was now in last place. They turned onto Marina Boulevard going underneath the 101. Tara then pushes her nitrous button, overtaking Sam before pulling a drift towards Lincoln Boulevard. "Show off..." Sam commented.

Speeding through the Presidio, the drivers began pulling drifts through the twisty turns of Lincoln Boulevard as they raced past the Golden Gate Bridge. The Dodge Charger began driving extremely close behind Sam, who began to notice that the driver wanted to win really badly. Sam did his best to block him from any attempts to overtake. However, things started to get rough as they got onto 25th Avenue.

While speeding through the straight road, the driver of the Charger began attempting to do a pit maneuver on Sam's Mustang. Sam tried to keep in control, but ended up spinning out and scratching his car against the side barriers. "Argh! Son of a-" Sam raged.

"Ooh! That does not look pretty..." B.D. commented, nearly chocking on his snacks.

Many of the roadside spectators were shocked, having witnessed the dangerous stunt the driver of the Charger pulled. After overtaking Sam, the Charger activated its turbo boost, zooming past the Lamborghini Countach.

"What the hell?!" Tara witnessed in disbelief.

As the green Porsche sped past, Sam was now in last place. He quickly gets his car back in gear and continued the race straight towards the Golden Gate Park. He wanted revenge against the Dodge Charger.

"C'mon Sam, c'mon Tara, you both got this..." Jacky said to himself, still watching the race.

Racing through the John F. Kennedy Drive, Sam began to slipstream the Porsche, which shortly after he manages to overtake it through a turn. Upon exiting the Golden Gate Park, Sam hits the nitrous once again to try and catch up with Tara and the Dodge Charger as the race straight back to downtown San Francisco. Upon doing so, Sam manages to overtake Tara, much to her surprise.

"Sorry Tara, but this guy's mine..." Sam said to himself, as he catches up to the Charger who was in first place.

As the racers arrived back in the downtown area, they began drifting through many different streets that will lead them back to the Embarcadero, where the finish line is. Sam stayed on the Charger's tail, following his every move. Unlike the driver of the Charger, Sam has no plans of doing a pit maneuver on him. He just simply wants to win the race without any harm against his opponents.

Having done their last drift, the racers have finally arrived on the Embarcadero, the final stretch towards the finish line. Sam's Mustang and the Dodge Charger were now neck to neck. Sam floors the gas pedal as hard as he could and hits the nitrous once more. He knows he can't lose to a guy who was cheating in a race. But then, the Charger had one last trick up his sleeve. The driver forcibly steered his pickup towards the Mustang, attempting to ram Sam off the road. Luckily, Sam noticed what the driver was trying to do and quickly applied the brakes.

Missing his target, the driver of the Charger loses control and crashes into a Streetcar station, with the vehicle flipping over onto the tracks. With no time to lose, Sam quickly hits the gas and speeds towards the finish line, crossing in first place.

"Yeah!" Sam yells with joy as the crowd cheers, with Tara later finishing in second and the Porsche in third. Smoke was billowing out of the wrecked Charger's hood as the rescue team rushed to help the driver get out of the vehicle shortly before it bursts into flames. It's no surprise that this driver will soon later be disqualified from racing ever again.

 **Well, that's Chapter 2! Sorry to keep you guys waiting since October last year. Sometimes I do get lazy. But I promise you that the next chapter will have a much shorter wait! So far, there are no cops and chases at the moment, the title of this story is called Race 'n' Chase after all. But remember, this is just the beginning.**


	3. Chapter 3: Razor's Deal

Chapter 3: Razor's Deal

Smith's Auto Service, San Francisco, 10:30pm

Back in Sam's garage, the team were celebrating his victory, having won $5000 from the race.

"Yeah, that's how it's done my man!" B.D. cheered, giving Sam a high five.

"Good job on the race, Sam! You really outsmarted that driver of the Dodge Charger at the last second!" Tara commented.

"Heh, yeah. That guy totally got what he deserved for trying to cheat, looks like he won't be racing again anytime soon." B.D. thought.

"Well, I do what I do best." Sam smiled. Then, the sound of a car approaching was heard. The team then turned to see a black flaming Mustang driving into Sam's garage. They stood there with their hands in their pockets, watching Razor as he steps out of his car.

"Nice driving. I'm impressed." Razor spoke up. "Sam Smith, the man to beat in San Francisco..."

"Are you lost, Razor?" Sam asks.

"What?"

"I mean, I haven't seen you around in a long time, so I figured you might be lost." Sam explained.

"So nothing's changed..." Razor continued. "After 10 years, you wanna just pick up some locker room fight."

"What do you want?" Sam asks. His arms folded.

"I want to see you build a real car."

"I've got plenty of cars to build, Razor."

"Look Sam, I didn't come here to insult you." Razor explains. "I came to make a business proposition. It could be a game changer for you."

"So what, are you handing out dreams now Razor?" Sam asks.

"I've seen a hundred custom racing shops since I left this city." Razor continued. "I haven't seen work as good as yours."

"That's these guys." Sam pointed to B.D, Jacky and Tara. "Not me."

"I have a very special car that needs to be finished." Razor says.

"What kind of car are we talking about?" Sam asks.

"BMW M3 GTR."

"An M3?"

"Yep. You finish building my M3 like you rebuilt that Mustang, I'll give you a quarter of what we get for the car." Razor explains.

"A quarter?"

"The car's worth 2 million. That's $500,000 in your pocket." Razor looked at Sam, who still didn't seem to trust him. "Forget about the past, Sam. It's history. I'm here to make peace, and money. Don't answer me now, just think about it."

Just as Razor was about to get back into his car, Sam spoke up.

"I don't need to think about it." Sam said. "I'll do it."

"I'll get the car here tomorrow." Razor then gets into his Mustang and drove off. Jacky, Tara, and B.D. later looked at Sam in disbelief.

"Okay, um... I just wanna be the first to take the floor and ask you... Have you lost your mind?" B.D. asks. "Look, is this about Taylor and trying to get her back or something?"

"Aw jeez, you're gonna tease him about Taylor again, are you B? Cause you know I wanna join in!" Tara jokes.

"Sam, just tell him you're out. We're doing fine without him." Jacky says.

"We're not..." Sam spoke. The team stared at him for a moment. "Look, uh... I'm behind on the loan. Remember that guy at the door I was speaking to earlier? He's not an old customer. He's from the bank, and he's gonna keep coming back..."

"Sam, if you say we need Razor, then I'm with you." Tara stepped in.

"Wait, we made 5 grand from the race." B.D. thought. "That's gotta be enough for the payment."

"What about next month?" Jacky asks.

"We'll figure it out, we always do." B.D. explains.

"Look, this time it's different okay?" Sam sighs. "If you guys don't show up to work on that car tomorrow, we're gonna lose this place."

"C'mon guys." Tara persuaded. "We're gonna do this all right? We're talking about 500K here."

B.D. and Jacky began to think about it before finally making up their minds.

"Oh alright, we'll do it." Jacky decided.

"For Sam..." Tara puts her hand out. B.D and Jacky stacked their hands on top of hers.

"For Sam!"

"9:30 tomorrow morning. Don't be late." Sam instructed.

The next morning, the team were playing _Need for Speed Hot Pursuit (2010)_ multiplayer on their Xbox 360s in the garage while waiting for the car to arrive.

"You're cheating man! Quit cheating!" B.D. said, while playing as a cop.

"You just can't keep up!" Tara laughs, playing as a racer.

Outside, a truck carrying the BMW comes to a stop in front of the garage. The car was silver in color, with blue triangular shaped stripes on its side. As the team went outside to see it, they noticed that the car was missing its hood, wheels, bumpers and its trunk door.

"Where's the rest of it?" B.D. asks.

Sam looks at his team. "We've got a lot of work to do."


	4. Chapter 4: Test Drive

**Fun Fact: Did you know that the first Grand Theft Auto game was originally going to be called Race 'N' Chase? You could play as either a cop or a criminal in multiple game modes. The game probably would've looked similar Need for Speed Hot Pursuit. Now you guys know where I got the title of my story from. Anyways, back to the story!**

Chapter 4: Test Drive

After a few weeks of working on the 2001 BMW M3 GTR, the car was finally finished and was on display at an auto show in downtown San Francisco, ready for auction. Sam and his team were dressed up formally. They sat at their booth, watching people admire the car they built.

"You like that car over there?" B.D. asks a couple of young ladies in an attempt to flirt with them. "We built that."

"Oh, so you're a mechanic?" One of the ladies asks.

"That was real smooth, bro..." Jacky told B.D. with unimpressed sarcasm, but B.D. ignores him.

"Hey, you like that car?" B.D. continued as he went over to another group of ladies. "We're mechanics. We like to get our hands dirty, you know what I mean?"

"Aw jeez..." Jacky face palmed.

"Hey! You like that car over there?"

"I'm outta here..." Jacky stood up and walked away to the other cars on display in order avoid the cringe show B.D. was putting up.

Meanwhile, a red haired woman wearing a black dress in the crowd began to take interest in the BMW and walked towards the car to admire it. Sam noticed the woman and suddenly recognizes her.

"Christina?" Sam asks her. She turned and noticed him.

"Sam! Hey!" Christina then gave Sam a hug. Tara stood there, rather confused.

"Oh, Tara, this is Christina, my sister." Sam introduced. "Christina, this is Tara, a worker of mine, and a friend."

"Nice to meet you!" Christina shook hands with Tara. She then turned to the BMW. "How fast does it go?"

"Very fast!" Tara boasts.

"Yeah, it's a very fast car." Sam said.

"Aren't all M3s fast?" Christina questioned.

"Well, this one has been heavily modified by us. It built to beat a Formula 1 race car around the Nurburgring!" Tara thought. "Believe me, this isn't the type of car you can just go to the mall and buy. It's a one of a kind."

"I see." Christina nodded, convinced to buy the car. Then, Razor approaches her.

"Hey Christina!" He greeted.

"Um... 3 million is way too much for this car, Razor." Christina thought, having been informed earlier about the car's price change.

"Well, that's what it costs." Razor said. "Let's see what you father thinks."

"I am what my father thinks, and he thinks 2 is the number." Christina explains.

"Well, three is the number."

"3 is absurd, that's why nobody has a bid on it."

"That's the best car I've driven since Indy." Razor lied.

"You haven't driven it, Razor." Tara giggled. "Sam's had the keys the whole time!"

Razor glared at Tara, annoyed by her comments.

"Back to the subject here, how fast does it go?" Christina asks.

"155." Razor replied.

"240." Sam said at the same time. Razor stared at him in disbelief.

"240?" Christina asks in surprise.

"He's talking about a theoretical top speed-" Razor tried to explain, but Sam cuts him off.

"She WILL go 240."

"The top NASCAR speed was 228." Razor reasoned.

"This car's faster."

"8:00 am tomorrow at Sonoma Raceway. You get to anything close to 240, my father is going to buy it on the spot." Christina said.

"For 3 million." Razor continued, still trying to convince her to pay more.

"Yeah, yeah, in your dreams... Anyways, see you later guys!"

Sam, Razor, and Tara waved goodbye as Christina leaves the show. Razor then looked at Sam to have a word with him.

"240? Are you crazy? What if I can't get the car there?"

"Maybe you can't... But I can." Sam said. "I'll drive."

"Don't even think about driving that car." Razor ordered.

The next morning however, Sam had disobeyed what Razor had told him not to do and took the BMW for a test drive around the Sonoma Raceway, just north of San Francisco. Sam began pulling drifts around the corners, impressed by the cars overall performance. On the side of the track, Tara cheered while Christina held a radar gun, measuring the car's speed. But then, Razor arrives at the racetrack and was extremely furious.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Razor angrily questions Tara and Christina, but before they could answer, Razor quickly runs onto the track.

At this moment, Sam got onto the straightest point of the track and floored the car to its limit, reaching extreme speeds a lot higher than what he had claimed the car could do. He then noticed Razor running onto the track.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Razor yelled. Sam quickly hits the brakes, leaving skid marks behind him.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Razor yells again. The BMW finally comes to a stop just a few meters away from him. Sam then steps out of the car. "What the hell are you doing?! You don't own this car! You don't get to joyride it!"

"Top speed is just over 240." Sam throws the keys to Razor, which he catches.

"242 according to this." Christina shows them her radar camera. Then, Mr. Howard Smith, the father of Sam and Christina, approaches them, impressed with his son and the car that he built.

"That was some driving, son!" Howard said. "And that's one hell of a car! I guess it's gonna cost me $3 million?"

Razor smiled. "That's the price!"

Christina then frowns at Razor. "2.7..."

Christina and her father then got into the BMW and drove off.

"$2.7 million?" Tara questioned, shortly before giving Sam a hug while laughing.

"What... the hell... were you guys thinking?" Razor asks in a mad tone.

"We sold the car, Razor." Sam explained. "You never could've gotten that car to 240, even on our track."

"You think you're a better driver than me?" Razor questioned.

"Everybody knows he's a better driver." Tara boasts.

"You know, I'm just about done with you, Tara..." Razor was about to fight with Tara, but Sam quickly stepped in.

"Hey! Back off Razor!" Sam pushed both Razor and Tara away from each other.

"I'll beat you on track, the dirt, the road, anywhere else you wanna race!" Razor enraged.

"Hey, you're the man okay?" Sam tries to cool him off. "You're the pro. You've got nothing to prove to me. Let's move on."

"No..." Razor continued. "Let's race..."

Sam looked at him questionably. "Like, here on the track?"

"No, I'm talking about a street race."

"But that's danger-" Before Sam could finish his sentence, Razor interrupts him.

"I tell you what, if you win, I will give you my 75% of the BMWs deal. If you lose, you give me your 25%."

Sam stood there in silence. He stared at Tara, who was also staring at him before turning back to Razor. "You have yourself a deal..."

Sam and Tara then hopped into the flaming Ford Mustang as Razor drove them to a mansion in South San Francisco. Upon arriving there, Tara was rather impressed by the place.

"Wow, this is the biggest house I've ever seen!" Tara stares in awe.

"It's my uncle's place." Razor explained. "Don't worry. He's in Monaco right now."

As they got out of the Mustang, Razor then leads Sam and Tara to the mansion's garage, where he shows them 3 exclusive hypercars, each in different colors: silver, yellow, and crimson red.

"These cars were named after the fastest tornado on the Fujita scale." Razor explains. "They come with 1600 horsepower 7.6 liter V8 engines."

"Are they some kind of McLaren?" Tara asks.

"Hennessey Venom F5." Razor answers. "The fastest car in the world, top speed 300 mph."

"300? But Razor, I thought you didn't go any faster than 155." Tara jokes. Sam stared at her smiling, though in his head he was wishing she'd keep her mouth shut.

"You got a big mouth for a fan." Razor told her, while keeping his temper.

"Yeah, well then let me race." Tara said.

"I'll be happy to have you in, Tara." Razor smiled.

"Woah woah woah, hey, I think its best you sit this one out. I'll race him myself." Sam tried to convince Tara.

"No, let her race. She's a big girl now." Razor said. He then offers the car keys to Sam and Tara. "Three identical Hennesseys. After you."

Sam and Tara each got their own keys. Sam had the silver Hennesey while Tara had the yellow one, leaving Razor with the red Venom F5.

"Finish line is at the north end of the Golden Gate Bridge, right before the Robin Williams tunnel. First car to get across wins." Razor announced shortly before getting into his car.

Before getting into their cars, Tara spoke to Sam for one last time.

"Sam, this is my vision. This is how I see you winning the cross country race. You beat Razor, take his car and win."

Sam nods in agreement. In his head, he only hopes for Taylor to not be chasing after them. The moment they stepped into their cars, there was no turning back. The race had begun.


	5. Chapter 5: Mission 300 Street Race

Chapter 5: Mission 300 Street Race

Mission Bay, San Francisco, CA, 12:00pm

The sound of roaring 1600HP V8 engines ripped through the busy 3rd Street as the three Hennessey Venom F5s raced at breakneck speeds towards downtown San Francisco. Razor in the crimson red Venom was in the lead, with Tara (yellow car) in second place and Sam (silver car) in third. Tara looks at her speedometer in amazement, having been her first time to reach speeds of over 200 miles per hour. Upon crossing the 3rd Street Bridge, they got onto an intersection near the AT&T Park. With a red light ahead of them, the 3 racers managed to hit their brakes on time, leaving skid marks behind them as they make their way around the stopped civilian vehicles. Many angry motorists began honking their horns as the Venoms ran the red light, pulling small drifts as they weaved around the moving traffic. Screams were heard as civilian car who was trying to dodge the racers ended up getting into an accident with a pickup truck.

The racers continued northbound through the city. Razor was still in the lead, though Sam was now in second place, having overtaken Tara while dodging traffic at the intersection. They sped past a black and gold 1977 Pontiac Firebird (similar to _Smokey and the Bandit_ 's car) who was driving casually, as the driver looks at his speedometer going at only 30 miles per hour. The racers continued weaving through heavy traffic, with many pedestrians on the side of the road shocked to see the Hennessey Venoms moving at dangerous speeds through the city. However, as they approached another intersection, a cable car pulled in, obstructing their way. They hit their brakes once again leaving another set of skid marks behind them. The cable car hits its emergency brakes, stopping in the middle of the intersection to try and avoid getting into an accident. Many of the cable car's passengers screamed in panic as the Venoms came closer to them. Razor comes to a complete stop just a few meters away from the cable car while Tara manages to pull drift around it, overtaking Razor. Sam pulls a right onto Market Street, with the rear of his car narrowly missing the cable car before continuing on Market Street. With no other choice, he turns left into oncoming traffic on Montgomery Street while Razor and Tara continued northbound Kearny Street.

Horns blared as Sam faces the oncoming traffic, with many cars swerving out of the way to avoid crashing into him. Pedestrians jumped out of the way as the vehicles who were trying to dodge Sam's silver F5 ended up crashing into buildings and parked cars along the sidewalk. Arriving at the Transamerica Pyramid, Sam encounters a 5 way intersection and pulls a drift onto Columbus Avenue. Tara and Razor then suddenly appears ahead of him, having turned from Kearny Street. Narrowly missing the back of Razor's car, Sam swerves onto the wrong side of the road, having to face oncoming traffic once again due to a road divider in the middle of the street. Though the multiple street intersections they came across were divider free, Sam didn't bother going back onto the right side of the road as he was neck to neck with Tara and didn't want to risk accidentally bumping into her car. Sam pulls ahead, now in first place, when a pickup truck suddenly swerves out of his way, driving over the median. Tara and Razor quickly hit their brakes and manage to skid right around the truck, almost hitting it. The 3 racers then turned left onto Lombard Street.

The Venoms went airborne as they drove up the hilly street, with sparks flying underneath the cars upon scraping with the road due to a low ride height. Then, the world famous zigzag road came to their sights. The racers hit their brakes as they got ready to tame the most crookedest road in the world. The residents of Lombard Street quickly rushed to look out their windows, having heard the sound of squealing tires and loud V8s, and watched as the three 1600 horsepower cars ripped through their street, pulling drifts left and right on the zigzag road leaving skid marks behind them and tire smoke rising into the air.

After having their fun on Lombard Street, they then headed their way straight for the 101 which will take them to the Golden Gate Bridge. Speeding past the tollbooths, Sam looks into his rear view mirror to see Tara constantly blocking Razor from any attempts to overtake. He smiled. "Thanks little buddy!"

"You got this, Sam!" Tara said, even though he couldn't hear her.

"Yeah Tara..." Sam floors it the moment they entered the Golden Gate Bridge, reaching speeds of more than 250 miles per hour.

Meanwhile, Razor was still constantly trying to overtake Tara, desperate to win this race. Tara however continued blocking him as he slowly begins to lose his temper. Tara laughs, watching as Sam pulls ahead as he was about to reach the other end of the bridge. She knew he was going to win, she just knows it. Sam looks into his mirror once more, smiling to see Tara who was still helping him to win.

But then, Razor decided enough's enough. He forcibly steers his car into Tara's, ramming the back of her Venom and causing her to spin out of control. Tara looks back at Razor in shock, while trying to regain control of her car. As Razor rams her once again, this time doing a pit maneuver dragging her car in front of him. Tara took one last glance at Razor's red Venom F5 before her car flips into the air. Tara grasps onto her steering wheel, bracing herself for impact, but it was too late for her. The moment the yellow F5 crashes down onto the road, it instantly bursts into flames. Razor looks back, realizing that he had just killed someone.

Sam looks into his rear view mirror in horror to see the flaming yellow Hennessey Venom F5 barrel rolling down the road, knocking down one of the lamp posts shortly before falling off the bridge onto the Conzelman Road underneath.

"No..." Sam quickly hits the brakes and took the exit of the 101, rather than continuing to the finish line at the entrance of the Robin Williams tunnel. "No no no no no no..."

Razor witnesses Sam going off the 101 rather than continuing to the finish line. However, rather than following Sam to apologize and comfort him for what he has done, he selfishly continues his way to the Robin Williams tunnel, winning the race for himself before disappearing from sight. Meanwhile, Sam arrives at Conzelman Road and quickly got out of his car. "TARA!" Sam screamed as he ran towards the flaming Venom before falling onto his knees, breaking into tears. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried, pounding his fist to the ground. The sounds of sirens were later heard in the distance.

A few days later, Tara's funeral was held at the Holy Cross Catholic Cemetery, located in Colma near South San Francisco. Jacky, B.D, Razor, Taylor and her family in their funeral suits stood in front of a tombstone with "R.I.P. Tara Ryder 2000-2018" engraved on it. A priest stood there with them, reading a passage from the bible.

"Fear not, for I am with you. Be not dismayed, for I am your God. Behold, all those who were incensed against you shall be ashamed and disgraced. They shall be nothing. Those who war against you shall be as nothing. For I shall hold your right hand, saying to you, fear not, I will help you."

Taylor then leaned into Razor's arms and began crying for the death of her little sister, not knowing that Razor was in fact the true killer.

Meanwhile, Sam was held prisoner in the San Francisco County Jail after being falsely accused for the murder of Tara Ryder. He was now currently under interrogation.

"Let's go through this again, Mr. Smith." One of the questioning officers said. "A couple of witnesses say they may have seen 3 cars, but we can't find the third car. Why don't you use a diagram to show us where you claim the third car had been?"

"My car was about two lengths ahead... This is where Tara was..." Sam used his hands, demonstrating them as cars. "And Razor was right behind her... He tapped her back bumper hard, at an angle..."

"Razor had two witnesses who say they were with him the whole day." The officer explained. "And the owner of Flynn Motors reported two Hennesseys stolen last week, just 7 minutes before the police arrived at the scene of the crash."

"That's his uncle, okay?!" Sam began to argue. "They're lying, alright?! He WAS there! Razor was there!"

"Mr. Smith, you're the only one that can replace Razor at the scene..." The officer said.

"No way is this happening... This isn't happening..." Sam said to himself as a tear rolled down his eye. "Tara... This isn't happening..."

Sam was sentenced to 2 years in prison for a crime he never committed. When he gets out, revenge is what comes to mind. Razor WILL pay for what he has done.

 **As you can tell, this chapter is based on the Koenigsegg race in the 2014 Need for Speed movie. I just replaced the cars with the new Hennessey Venom F5 and the setting in San Francisco instead of Mount Kisco. The story currently takes place in 2018. With Sam sentencing 2 years, that means the rest of the story will take place in the future year of 2020, well unless you are reading this in 2020 or after. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Payback Time

**Ever wonder what my characters look like? Well, I just recently made an artwork of them and posted a video of it on YouTube, you can check it out here: /watch?v=D-td_R4FOCc**

Chapter 6: It's Payback Time

2 years have passed since the death of Tara Ryder in the Hennessey Venom F5 race, and Sam was released from the San Francisco County Jail on a parole. Upon stepping out of the prison, a black Rolls-Royce Wraith comes to a stop in front of him. Its passenger window rolls down and Sam finds out that his sister was driving. "Get in." She said.

As they cruised through the city streets, Sam remained quiet as he stared out the window. Christina then looked at her brother, seeing that he was still depressed about the death of his friend. "I know it wasn't you who killed Tara..."

"He just left her..." Sam spoke up. "Razor left her there to die... That's what I can't forgive..."

"You know I can help you straighten things out," Christina continued. "So I have just recently signed you up for a race."

Sam suddenly turns to his sister, confused. "A race?"

"It's what you do best, what you do better than anyone. This isn't any ordinary race. It's a race across the country which Razor will happen to be participating in. Your friends B.D. and Jacky have already signed up too." Christina then looked at Sam. "What do you say, yes or no?"

Sam was reminded of how Tara had always wanted to travel across the country. He then turns to his sister. "You knew the answer before I even got into your car."

Christina turned her head back to the road. "The race is from San Fran to New York, the best drivers ever assembled." She began. "You win, you will receive the grand price of 25 million."

A smirk came onto Sam's face. "Are you sure you're not playing around with me?"

"Why would I lie to you, brother?" Christina replies. "Besides, I figured this is the best way you can get your revenge."

"Well, all I need now is a car. Mind if I borrow the M3?" Sam asks.

"Not at the moment, but B.D. has got you covered. He's just bought you a new car waiting for you just outside your garage."

Christina's Rolls-Royce comes to a stop in front of Sam's garage, which was now boarded up and closed for the past 2 years since his arrest. He sees a dark green 2019 Ford Mustang Bullittparked outside with a note left under one of its windshield wipers. Sam picks it up and reads it.

 _Dear Sam,_

 _Glad to see that's your getting out of jail right on time for the race! I got you this brand new updated version of the Bullitt Mustang, kinda similar to that old one that you used to have. It's currently in stock so you're gonna have to do some modifications to it if you wanna keep up with some of the fastest drivers in the world. I left the keys inside of the car just so you know. Anyway, good luck in the race. I'll see you in Los Angeles!_

 _Your homie, B.D. Joe_

After reading a letter, Sam turns to see Christina holding a pickaxe which she got from the trunk of her car and began tearing down the wooden boards that was blocking the garage door. With the boards removed, Sam got his new Ford Mustang started up and drove into his abandoned workshop, having been the first car to enter in here since the BMW M3 GTR over two years ago.

"Well, you got a lot a work to do." Christina said as Sam got out of his car. "The race starts first thing tomorrow morning." As Christina was about to get back into her car, she suddenly turns back to Sam. "Oh and Sam,"

"Yeah?"

Christina then reaches into her car and grabs a black iPad tablet. She then gives it to Sam. "This will keep us in touch."

The tablet then shows the map of the United States, indicating the race route across the country.

"Good luck Sam!" Christina then got back into her car and drove off. Sam then proceeded to do some work on his car. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. He was ready to take on the country's most notorious drivers. Ready to get his revenge for what Razor has done. It's payback time.

 **And speaking of payback, Need for Speed Payback will be hitting game stores on November 10** **th** **, 2017! I'm looking forward to the game's release. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Escape from San Francisco

**Back with another chapter! If you guys haven't noticed yet, the first few chapters were just copied from the movie with similar dialogue, races and whatnot. As of now, I will try to use fewer references to the movie and base it more to the games, mainly Hot Pursuit 2010 and The Run, and try to create some of my own ideas. Let's continue on shall we?**

Chapter 7: Escape from San Francisco

Smith's Auto Service, San Francisco, CA, 6:30am

As the big day had arrived, Sam did some last minute modifications to his car. Once that was done, he packed his things up and got into his Mustang, starting its engine. As he was ready to leave, Christina appeared on his tablet screen.

"Sam," Her voice boomed through the speakers. Sam looks at her. "You ready?"

"Locked and loaded." Sam replied.

"There are over 200 other drivers and about 3000 miles of asphalt between here and New York." Christina explains.

"Sounds good to me!" Sam smiled.

"We're up! Get to Nob Hill or you'll miss the race start." The tablet screen went black as Sam proceeds to drive out of his garage.

The streets of San Francisco were rather empty at the moment as rush hour hasn't begun yet, meaning that the racers wouldn't have to worry about traffic when leaving the city, a perfect time to begin the race. As Sam heads westbound through Broadway at speeds well over 100 miles per hour, he begins to notice the other racers pulling out of their garages onto the street ahead of him. Like Sam's Mustang, the racers too have heavily modified their cars, fitted with more powerful engines and some with custom rims and body kits. Unknown to the racers however, speed cameras throughout the city began capturing footage of them violating traffic laws.

In a police headquarters in downtown San Francisco, a young brown haired police woman was monitoring footage of the street racers on her computer screens which were captured from the city's speed cameras. She quickly begins informing the patrolling units through her mike. "All units, this is Officer Larissa Celesta reporting from headquarters. We've got a large number of street racers heading for the Nob Hill area. Is there a 10-22 on schedule?"

On Pacific Avenue, two police officers were having breakfast just outside a coffee shop when they got the call from headquarters. One of the officers was no other than Taylor Ryder. Unlike her younger, cheerful blond haired sister who worked for Sam two years ago, Taylor had jet black hair and acted rather more maturely. She wore a dark blue uniform with a skirt, black boots as well as a peaked police hat. She had a gun in her holster equipped on her belt and a golden badge on her uniform with the letters T.A.S.E. Taylor is known to believe that her ex-boyfriend, Sam, was responsible for the murder of Tara due to the lack of evidence that Razor, her fiancé, was actually the true killer. Since the death of her sister in the Venom F5 race, she has sworn to protect anyone from endangering themselves and other people's lives.

Taylor's companion, Officer Emily Drackett, was a rather mean cop type of person. Emily was born in the United Kingdom with a heavy British accent. She has blonde flaming like hair and wears a police uniform and skirt similar to Taylor's, only the bottom tip of her skirt and her sleeves were torn from previous fights she had with criminals. She also had a skull badge on her peaked hat rather than the usual golden police logo, as well as horns on the tip of her boots. Many of her fellow officers tried to convince her to get a new uniform, but she refuses. Emily believes in justice usually through violence and shows no mercy to those who break the law.

"Negative. How many cars?" Taylor asks on her radio upon hearing Larissa's call.

"I'd say at least 50, more than one rolling every minute." Larissa replied.

"10-4. Responding Code 3 to the area." Taylor responded as she and Emily got into their patrol cars. They began making their way to Nob Hill with their lights and sirens on. Taylor had a 2019 Chevrolet Corvette ZL1 while Emily was in a 2019 Dodge Challenger Hellcat Redeye, both police cars which have been fitted with ram bars in front as well as powerful engines in order to keep up with fleeing suspects.

Meanwhile, Sam and the other street racers made a hard left turn from Broadway onto Columbus Avenue and continued their way southbound towards the Transamerica Pyramid. As he was about to cross next intersection however, Sam notices the Corvette and the Hellcat police cars driving by on Pacific Avenue and quickly hits the brakes, having been barely noticed by both female officers. As the cop cars passed, Sam continued his way to the Transamerica Pyramid before making a hard right turn onto Washington Street. Having run a red light, horns were heard as Sam managed to avoid a couple of civilian vehicles before continuing his way westbound to Nob Hill.

Back on Pacific Avenue, Taylor and Emily were already in pursuit of a two street racers in a white 2019 Lamborghini Aventador SVJ 63 with a black roof and spoiler, and a crimson red 2020 Tesla Roadster. They tried to get them to pull over, but with no avail.

"Okay, this is definitely some kind of street race. We're gonna need some backup as soon as possible." Taylor ordered the dispatcher.

"Copy that, multiple units already on route." Laurissa replied back.

Speeding past Chinatown and the Cable Car Museum, Sam pushes his nitrous button while climbing up the hilly roads on Washington Street. Other racers were following him as he passes a cable car, with its passengers shocked by the speeding cars that were violating traffic rules. The road then began to go downhill, and the racers jumped down the hilly street. Sam pulls a left turn drift onto Hyde Street, following the cable car tracks that will take him to the California Street intersection.

"Okay, this situation is heating up. Where's that backup?" Taylor asks through her radio as she started to grow impatient trying to stop the street racers.

"Sending everyone I can, standing by." Larissa proceeds to inform other police officers at the headquarters about the ongoing street race. Back on Pacific Avenue, the Aventador and the Tesla made a left turn onto Taylor Street, which leads to Nob Hill.

"Oh no, you two are not gonna be speeding down MY street, literally..." Taylor jokingly thought.

Arriving at the intersection, Sam made a left turn onto California Street. Upon driving uphill, he then sees the starting line of the race near the Grace Cathedral church. He puts his foot to the floor, hoping be the first one to cross the starting line. But then, the white Aventador suddenly appears in front of him, drifting from Taylor Street as it crosses the starting line in first. A camera catches them, recording the drivers who are going to be participating in the cross country race. In Sam's Mustang, the tablet screen suddenly goes on, with a picture of the route from San Francisco to Las Vegas, passing through Los Angeles.

"Sam, you have to get to Las Vegas in the top 150!" Christina informs him.

"Copy that!" Sam and the other racers then make a big jump down the hilly California Street.

"Where the hell are these guys coming from?!" Emily shouts through the radio as multiple racers sped past her.

"All units, we got a high street racing activity going on around here! I want all major roadways to the city shut down NOW!" Taylor commands.

The racers sped down California Street, jumping over civilian traffic and cable cars. Christina then appears on Sam's tablet once again.

"Cops are shutting down the city Sam, you gotta get out now!" She said. Sam quickly turns onto Market Street towards the Embarcadero, where he begins to notice a few other racers having been pulled over by the police.

"Racers are taking over the streets, we need traffic control now!" Taylor commanded. "Available units attend the next nearest major intersection. Stop all traffic, I repeat, stop all traffic!"

Multiple backup units showed up in Ford Taurus Police Interceptors as they begin to block off as many intersections as possible in order to prevent unsuspecting civilians from colliding into the street racers. Some of the backup units began assisting Taylor and Emily in the pursuit.

"Multiple targets on view, Officer Ryder can you clear for backup?" One of the pursuing officers asked on the radio.

"Uh, negative, negative! Code 3, I'm in pursuit with a white Aventador!" Taylor replied. Emily races past her to try and catch up the other street racers.

"Head for the bridge!" Christina informs Sam.

"Got it!" Sam drove underneath the Bay Bridge through the Embarcadero. He then quickly makes a turn onto Bryant Street, where he suddenly notices the Lamborghini Aventador SVJ 63 overtaking him. He quickly follows it as it makes a turn towards the Interstate 80 on ramp. Behind him, the Hellcat and Corvette as well as several Ford Taurus Police Interceptors were still in hot pursuit.

"The Lamborghini's heading towards the Bay Bridge! Taylor, do you need any assistance?" Emily asks.

"Uh hold on, we got a Ford Mustang going way over the limit here, definitely a street racer!" Taylor switches her focus on the green Bullitt Mustang, not knowing that Sam was behind the wheel of it.

The chase continued on the Bay Bridge as the street racers drove at well over 180 miles per hour while weaving around traffic, trying to escape the city. Many of the Ford Taurus units were left behind, but Emily and Taylor were still managing to keep up.

"This is the Team American Speed Enforcement! Pull over!" Taylor ordered the street racers through her PA system, though they simply ignored.

Sam immediately recognized the voice and looked to his rear view mirror, seeing Taylor in the Corvette police car. He knew that he needed to get away from her to avoid having his identity revealed as he was breaking parole and the fact that authorities still believed he was the murderer of Tara Ryder due to the lack of evidence. Sam hits the nitrous to try and pull further away from the police. He got to the midway point of the Bay Bridge on Yerba Buena Island, where there was a short tunnel in between.

"This situation is getting out of control, where is my backup?!" Taylor demanded.

"ETA 1 minute, stand by-" Larissa replied.

As Sam got to the other end of the tunnel, he noticed the Aventador which had come to a complete stop in front of a police roadblock where the cops were about to detain the driver. Sam then notices an unfinished road to the left and veered his car towards the construction barriers.

"Heads up, we got a green Mustang out of control here!" Taylor informs the other units.

The Mustang begins breaking through the barriers. Sam hits the nitrous once more as he closed in to the unfinished road ahead of him.

"Hold position! Hold position!" Taylor and Emily quickly hit their brakes as Sam jumps off the unfinished road, landing onto the lower deck of the Bay Bridge underneath. With the police not being permitted to do the dangerous jump, Sam successfully escapes San Francisco. A 3000 mile journey now awaits him.

 **Finally! A chapter with cops and police chases! So yeah, once again I'm veering away from the movie and basing it more to the games (this chapter was based on the first race of Need for Speed: The Run). Hopefully you've been enjoying the story so far, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: TASE

**This story so far has been focused on Sam and the street racers. Now, let's see what Taylor and cops have to bring. This chapter will be told from Taylor's point of view.**

Chapter 8: Team American Speed Enforcement

T.A.S.E. Headquarters, San Francisco, CA, 7:15am

After a high speed pursuit through the city of San Francisco, Emily and I, as well as all the other units involved in the pursuit, reported back to headquarters. Only a few street racers were apprehended, with many others having escaped the city. We pulled in to the underground precinct garage where some of the world's fastest police cars were parked, ranging from Lamborghinis to Bugattis and many more. The fleet also consisted of normal patrol cars such as the Ford Crown Victoria and Dodge Chargers. After parking our cars, Emily and I headed into the building for a meeting with the chief.

"Jesus... That's gotta be one of the wildest chases I've ever been in..." Emily thought as we walked down the hallways.

"It's probably gonna get even more wilder than that..." I assumed. "Only a few of those racers have been caught. A lot of them got away, especially that green Mustang, he was one hell of a driver..."

Emily and I walked into the meeting room right on time, where many other police officers were seated in the center table with paper reports in front of them. As we took a seat, the chief began his briefing.

"Good morning. As you can see, many of you should know the reason why we are here." He began. "About an hour ago, our city was hit with a high amount of dangerous drivers in some of the most exotic and high performance cars in the world. According to some reports, our city was the starting point of a secretly organized illegal cross country race, kinda similar to the Cannonball Run films if you have seen them. We do not know exactly where the finish line of this race is, it could be anywhere in the east coast such as Miami, New York, or Boston, but we do know about their current whereabouts." The chief then turned to one of the officers at the table. "Officer Larissa Celesta, I believe you have something to say."

"Yes sir." Larissa stood up and walked to the front of the room where the chief was. She is known as the smart cop in the team and can track down criminal activities across the country through her computer and informs the police division nearest to the area of the crime. She is also a skilled hacker who can gain access to any criminal information on the internet. Emily tends to nickname her 'Velma' due to her resemblance with the _Scooby-Doo_ character wearing glasses and having brown bangs hairstyle. A flat screen TV came down from the ceiling and showed a picture of a map of the United States. It then zooms in to the state of California.

"Several speeding cameras have caught the racers travelling on separate ways southbound on Interstate 5, Route 101, the Pacific Coast Highway, and a couple still currently on Altamont Pass. If I'm not wrong, it seems like these racers are heading towards the city of Los Angeles. We've got calls from the California Highway Patrol saying that they are having a hard time keeping up with these drivers, and if we want to stop these guys, we're gonna need to expand our patrol jurisdictions. The next T.A.S.E headquarters is still in Southern California." Larissa explained.

"That's exactly what we're going to do. I'm will be assigning a few officers in our division to patrol across the country." The chief then turned to me. "Officer Taylor Ryder."

I looked at him. "Yes sir?"

"You'll be teaming up with Emily and Larissa for the cross country chase. The three of you will work together to try and put an end to the race before they reach their destination. You'll be using the current patrol cars you are assigned with. However, if you feel you need to change cars, feel free to do so with other T.A.S.E. divisions across the country." The chief explained.

"Understood sir!" I nodded, surprised that I was chosen.

The chief then turned to the other officers. "As for the rest of you, you'll continue patrolling within the Bay Area for any remaining street racers or any sorts of crime. You are dismissed."

As the officers begin leaving the meeting room, the chief called me once more.

"Oh, and Taylor"

"Yes sir?"

"Good luck!" The chief smiled. "You know I picked the three of you since you girls have some of the best driving skills in the force. With your good leadership, Emily's physical strengths and Laurissa's brains, I feel you three are gonna help benefit our country from becoming a playground for the most dangerous drivers in the world."

"Thank you sir!" I saluted. I then headed over to the locker rooms where Larissa and Emily were and began packing up my stuff for the journey across the States.

"Wow, I can't believe we've been assigned to travel across the country!" Larissa thought.

"Yeah, I can't wait to wreck those little speed freaks off the road..." Emily commented. "They do nothing but terrorize the streets. I'll show them what the true power of justice is like!"

"Well, we shouldn't try to put too much harm on the racers even if they are breaking the law." I explained. "All that matters is that we try to put an end to this thing as peaceful as possible. We wouldn't want to accidentally harm innocent civilians on the way."

Speaking of innocent civilians, I surely do hope the racers hadn't caused any harm on the Californian highways at the moment. Having lost my little sister over two years ago, I wanted to make sure to keep the roads as safe as possible in order to prevent people from losing their loved ones. I hopped back into my usual patrol car, the Chevrolet Corvette ZR1, while Emily was in her Hellcat Redeye and Larissa in a Tesla Model S. We headed for the Bay Bridge, exiting San Francisco as we made our way to Los Angeles. We were ready to serve justice for our country. People may mock us, call us pigs, but deep down they know they need us. We are the law. You can't catch devils with angels. We are the Team American Speed Enforcement.

 **Heh, I may not like Need for Speed Rivals that much, but I just had to add in some of Fate's quotes from the Cops vs. Racers trailer. We'll be back with more of Sam and the race across the country in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


End file.
